deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Reimu Hakurei
Description Dragon Ball Z Vs Touhou! Which of these Heroes Will Survie Their Encounter to The Death?! Interlude Wiz:These two are Insanely Powerful, and Honestly When it comes to Godly Foes. These Two make More Sense than Goku vs Superman. Boomstick:Son Goku, The Super Saiyan. Wiz:And Reimu Hakurei, Guardian Of Gensokyo! Boomstick:He's Wiz and Im Boomstick! Wiz:And its our Job to Analyze our Weapons Armor and Skill to Find out Who would Win a Death Battle.. Goku (I Do not Know shit About Goku other than Whats Said About in D.Battle so will use that. :3 sorry) Goku is shown jumping upwards into the air at a stump of wood, then hits it, breaking it into smaller, even pieces of wood. He lands in front of the stacked wood after landing on the ground. Wizard: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission… Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all. Wizard: Dubbed Goku by his adopted grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved. Goku: Can I have another bowl, please? (*friends fall over in shock*) (*cue DB Raging Blast 1&2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack [JAP Dragon Soul]*) Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels. Wizard: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku’s superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed. He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple. Boomstick: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS! He was only a kid and already, his power level was already enormous! Vegeta: It’s over 9,000!! Boomstick: Not yet! (*video fast-forwards through the Dragon Ball Z series*) Boomstick: Okay, now it is. Nappa: What?! 9,000?! (cue Dragon Ball Z) Wizard: FALSE! In the Japanese manga, Goku’s power level at that time was 8,000. But it doesn’t even matter because power levels are absurd. “The entire point of introducing them was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were.” Kanzenshuu By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku’s abilities is pointless. Besides, the Daizenshuu says that— Boomstick: Dai-what now? Wizard: The Official Dragonball Encyclopedia. It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can’t be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just how futile these numbers are. Raditz: I’m still ten times stronger than you are! Goku: That may be true, but strength isn’t the only thing that matters. Wizard: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters. Goku’s abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy. Shows Frieza against Super Saiyan Goku, telling that the planet will blow up. Frieza: I can breathe in space... and you can’t. Boomstick: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking ki techniques. Wizard: “is metaphysical, made up of things such as vigor, courage and being in one’s true mind.” Kanzenshuu Boomstick: It’s basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts. Oh, and uh, it’s NOT magic! Wizard: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user (*cue The Fearsome Ginyu Special Force*) and magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different. Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy— Boomstick: - into badass lasers and stuff, like ki blasts, energy barriers and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare blinds opponents and the Spirit Bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball... that takes freaking forever to make. Wizard: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The Spirit Bomb is fueled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil. In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself. Boomstick: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with a golden ki dragon and the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don’t lie, you’ve tried it. Wizard: Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission. Boomstick: Which is light speed! (*cue Prologue & Subtitle II*) Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. Wizard: Again, false. This is another mistake in translation. According to the original manga, “Instant Transmission is… well… instant.” Kanzenshuu Its only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus. Goku: (in his mind) It’s no good. I can’t concentrate. (*cue DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior*) W:izard: Also, he can read minds. Boomstick: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this ki thing? Wizard: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku’s ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on. Boomstick: Only one problem: it puts a giant strain on body and can even kill him. Footage from Tree of Might, fighting against Turles. Goku: Kaio-Ken... TIMES TWENTY!! Wizard: But Goku does not have to rely solely on his ki. He wields the Power Pole, “a magical staff which expands and contracts” 7. Boomstick: When he’s hurt, eating a Senzu bean heals him up and to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably tastes like cotton candy. (cue Goku's Super Saiyan theme) Wizard: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: There are four different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power. Wizard: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by four, but comes at a horrible price: that hair! Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he’s using it, but MY GOD, THE HAIR! Wizard: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by his final transformation: Super Saiyan 4. This form alters his body to better endure the 4000x power increase. Boomstick: Complete with pink fur and eye shadow. Fear the ultimate form! Wizard: With each transformation, minus full-power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self-control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone. (*cue Dragon Ball Z - Super Saiyan 3 theme*) Footage of SSj4 Goku facing against one of the Shadow Dragons in GT. Goku: When I’m at this power level, it’s hard for me to listen to reason. I just lose control. Wizard: Goku’s greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. “He does not fight to defeat others. He fights to defeat himself.” Dao of Dragonball However, this may also be his greatest weakness. Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent’s maximum potential. King Kai: He’s about to reach his maximum. This could be your last chance. Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he’s at his best! Wizard: But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20. Boomstick: And while he’s more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space. Wizard: Plus, well… Goku’s not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive. Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car? Wizard: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time. He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts. Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out of him, he improves with every fight. Wizard: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way. Boomstick: Even marriage. Wizard: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history. Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek. Frieza: What... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Reimu Hakurei Wiz:Reimu Hakurei is The Owner of the Hakurei Shrine, the Entrance to Gensokyo, and Is the Protector of Gensokyo along side Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, Sanae, & Reisin. Boomstick:And she is the Best Friend to My Wife! Wiz:Wait, She Said YES!? Boomstick:DUR. Anywho Reimu Was Born with FANTASTIC Power, and Can Use Devastating Attacks. Boomstick: Her main method of attacking seem to be some piece of holy paper. These little fuckers are homing and made especially for killin' evil thing, but don't go thinking they won't hurt you even if you are human. Wiz: She can use them to create barrier, an art in which she excel, probably due to being the protector of the Hakurei border. She can use them to protect herself, trap opponent or just attack with them. Boomstick: As a shrine maiden, she is supposed to be able to summon gods in her body, but since she doesn't train at all, she cannot do it. Well, since the last person who managed to master this is was able to beat the shit of everyone in Gensokyo, I think we should be glad that she doesn't train. Wiz: But she can use the power of the Hakurei god using the her Yin-Yangs orb, though they aren't that useful when something that isn't evil. Boomstick:But when she use them to shoot lasers, you got Fantasy Heaven, if she manage to get 7 hits on her enemy, she unleashes an unavoidable, unblockable fury of laser that destroy everything in range, like an holy nuclear explosion! Wiz: But her real power comes with her ability of flight. While nearly in Gensokyo can fly, she can use it to float out of reality, ''which make her intangible, with no real limit. she can use to teleport short distances too. '''Boomstick: Also she is damn lucky, most of the time she doesn't even have to search for the culprit, she just wander aimlessly and the big bad show up to her.' Wiz:Although Reimu's Lack of Training and the Fact she's HUMAN Might Be her Biggest Flaw, also Her Reality Floating can Be Defeated, Boomstick's Wife did it Before. Boomstick:But in the End, Reimu has Much More In the End Wiz:Reimu Has Many Other Powers, and for This Fight we Are Giving Her The PC-98 Form! Boomstick:The Very Incarnation of Reimu, that was So Powerful, She Not Only Destroyed Part of the Earth, she Defeated Shinki, who Freaking Created A Universe, she Defeated, a True God Essentially. Wiz:Reimu is Much Stronger than Any other Being In Gensokyo.. PERIOD. 'FIGHT' Goku Walks up to the Shrine Where Reimu is Waiting. Goku:Shall We Begin Miss? Reimu:Yes, Bring it! The Two Get into Fighting Position. FIGHT! Reimu starts The Fight By Flying towards Goku and Placing A Piece of Paper on his Head, and it Detonates, Launching Goku into A Nearby Hill. Reimu:Teehee. Goku gets up and frowns and Launches a Bunch of Ki Blasts at Reimu, who Dodges Them ALL, And Launches Goku again With a Close Range Fantasy Seal, Goku:Grr...Shes Powerful Goku gets up and Teleports Behind Reimu and Dragon Throws Her into a Mountain, Hurting her Heavily, but Not Killing her At ALL. Reimu:Impressive. Reimu then Traps Goku in a Barrier and Begins to Slowly Crush it, However Goku manages to Break Free With His First Super Saiyan Form Reimu:Oh Crap. Goku Prepares a Kamehameha at Reimu, Who Launches More Of those Papers and Detonates them, Interupting Gokus Attack and Launching him Sky High. Goku:Grr..Shes Tough.. Reimu Then Punches Goku, but sees He Doesn't Flinch. Crap... Goku grabs Reimu and Launches her Away With a Close Range Ki Blast, Heavily Wounding Her, But Nowhere Nere Ending Reimu. Goku finally Launches a Kamehameha, but it Collides with a Fantasy Seal that causes A Huge Explosion, When The Smoke Clears, Goku is In Super Saiyan Form 2. Reimu:He seems Powerful...Grr i didnt Wanna do this.. Reimu stands up, but decides To Not use it Yet and Launches a Ton of Holy Paper Straight at Goku who Destroys them with Just a Flurry Of Punches. Reimu teleports Behind Goku and Hits Him with a Full Blast Fantasy Seal, Which Wounds Goku Heavily and Launches him To the Bottom of The Shrine Stairs. Goku:*Thinking* She's Just a Human, How can she Survive Super Saiyan Form 2! Goku gets up Frustrated, and Goes Into Super Saiyan Form 3. Reimu:He Must be using Forms...thats where hes Getting Power...i guess i have No choice.. Reimu begins to Fly through Reality and Launches Tons of Danmaku at Goku, who fights Back with Ki Blast, and then Grabs Reimu with a Dragon Throw and throws her into the Shrine...but she goes THROUGH IT! Goku:How?! Reimu:Im Intangible in this Form Silly Man. Reimu then Kicks Goku in his Dragonballs. Goku:GAH...Thats Playing Dirty Ma'm! Reimu:I Know. Teehee. Goku then Glows Brightly, Becoming Super Saiyan Form, his Ultimate Form Goku:That is Enough! Reimu:*thinking* This is Too risky...I Need to use this Form...if I Don't, i'll put Gensokyo At Stake! Reimu begins to Glow, and when she Stops, she Looks Different!, Her Hair is Purple, Her Clothes are Different, and She looks A Bit Younger. Reimu Flies up to Goku with her Reality Flight and Smirks, as The Final Battle is About to Begin. Goku Brings out his Magical Power Pole, and tries to Slam it into Reimu, but He goes Right through Her, Reimu has Gained the Upper Hand. Reimu launches A MASSIVE Fantasy Seal at Goku and hes Launched into a Mountain. Goku:Grr...KAIO KEN...TIMES 20!!!!!!!! Reimu:Kaio-ken? ugh *Mind:This is insane, i need to end this NOW* Reimu activates Fantasy Heaven and Goku Prepares A Super Powerful Kamehameha and The Battle Ground Glows Brightly, and the Entire Place of Gensokyo does Too! When the Light Fades, The Hakurei shrine is Evaporated, half of the Forest is Destroyed, and A lot of the Water is Nearly Dried...The Two fighters Get up, Goku is Nearly Dead...While Reimu still is Ok... Goku:*Mind* I-I Have one...more Shot... DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOON....FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST! Goku tries to use Dragon fist, But Goes right Through Reimu, who Grabs Him by the Head. Reimu:Its Over. Reimu says this As She in her other Hand launches Fantasy Seal at Gokus Head, and Goku is engulfed in Light Goku:GWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Goku, has Evaporated.. KO Reimu goes to clean up the Mess, but sighs and Just goes to Marisas and Sleeps there Gokus Shoes drop to the Floor. Results Boomstick:Goku Has been Losing left and right. Poor Guy. Wiz:Reimu is Powerful BEYOND Powerful, She Destroyed a Part of Earth, which is Impressive for a HUMAN. Boomstick:Goku did Put up a Fight though. Wiz:True, But Reality Flight Would Make Reimu Intangible to Attacks! And her PC-98 Form is Beyond POWERFUL, Way More powerful than Current Reimu. Boomstick:Looks Like Goku, Was Just in another Reality. Wiz:the Winner is Reimu. Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball vs Touhou Project' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music